Holyland
by Lumiii
Summary: In a world where Pokemon aren't the happy, willing partners we know them as, but are instead killers like everyday animals. In a world where the government is controlled by the "holy" Leagues, and criminals are punished in a process said to cleanse them. Welcome to our world. Our holyland. A White 2 Nuzlocke Challenge.
1. Prologue

_**Unova Ulysses**_

** A CHALLENGER IS MADE**

** '**_At precisely 4:30 A.M, the long, arduous trial for criminal Haelyn Wollte (age eighteen) came to an end. Prosecuted with the crime of illicitly vandalizing the Aspertia Gym with propaganda against our great Unova League and the attempted murder of one of the members itself, the defendant was found guilty of both crimes. The sentence was pronounced as death. Though, graced with the mercy of our Champion, the defendant was allowed the choice of the fairly new Criminal Purification Challenge, or C.P.C. Wollte was then branded with the mark of a challenger and is commencing the challenge as this is being written. For new readers, C.P.C was created last year as a solution to the dwindling numbers of trainers willing to control the recent escalating numbers of wild, aggressive Pokemon breaking through the fences and gates of our beloved region. A criminal eighteen years of age or younger may take upon the process of purifying themselves of their actions by challenging the Unova League with a team of six tamed Pokemon and defeating the Champion. Once the criminal wins, and the purification is thus complete, all crimes on their criminal record is wiped clean and they can once again rejoin the good community of Unova. May challenger Wollte purify herself and find the path of salvation that all Unovians walk on and the Leauer ghmsdasdm ghnm...'_

The newspaper clipping's words blurred and melted together as the fire hungrily ate at its new dinner, the night time air becoming tinged with the scent of smoke, ashes, and for the girl watching...renewal.

"Blind pigs. Content cattle," she murmured, moving closer into the light of the fire. Her black hair blended in almost perfectly with the darkness around the makeshift campsite, shielding her face as if from the dangers of the world, until a breeze blew past and ruffled her hair into uncovering her face. A mass of charcoal swirls and spikes wrapped themselves around her left eye, conjoining into three single letters that would mark her as who she is and who she will ultimately become. The breeze brought the scent of rust and salt...and the snarls and howls of the monsters humanity began to fear.

"Salvation...ha...Salvation come to us all!"

**A/N: An idea that's been in my head for a while that just won't leave! It'll follow an edited or entirely new plot for White 2, with these Nuzlocke rules:**

**Any Pokémon that faints is considered dead, and must be released.****The player may only catch the first Pokemon encountered in each area, and none else. If the first Pokémon encountered faints or flees, there are no second chances. If the first encounter in the area is a Double Battle in dark grass, the player may choose which of the two Pokemon they would like to catch. ****Must also nickname all Pokemon, for the sake of forming stronger emotional bonds. ****A black out/white out is considered to be "game over", even if there are Pokemon left in the PC. ****Starter Pokemon is based off the player's Trainer ID number: if the last number is 1-3 the player starts with a Grass type, 4-6 is Fire type, 7-9 is Water type, 0 is the player's choice. ****Legendary Pokemon can be caught, but not used.**


	2. Chapter 1

"I can't be _believe_ our taxes are going to these criminalized cunts on welfare..." a middle-aged, faceless man spat out to his equally faceless buddy next to him. Or, that's how _she _saw them, anyway.

Haelyn Wollte. Haelyn. Haely. Criminal. That's what her name boiled down to, she supposed, by her neighbors in her hometown. She should've stayed silent, she knew that, but who in Sam Hill would?

"Why don't you say that to my face, you old asshat! I'll show you just how _criminal _I can be!" she shouted, her voice husky as if from misuse, as she struggled against her cuffs. Her face could be described as pretty, but with the black swirls wrapping around one side of her face and her eye, and with her face contorted in rage...Her hair was long, and a light blonde color, seemingly innocent, but marred as one side looked to be buzzed off...The common undercut hairstyle that the crooks and criminals in her town were required to sport. Sharp features, acid green fox eyes, unruly appearance with a black hoodie, skinny jeans, and boots.

_ I wish I could say I looked innocent. I wish I could say that I didn't do the things that got me in this situation. But I did. And I don't regret a fucking thing. _

What Haelyn got in return for her struggling was a sharp push toward the Aspertia Gate from the guard behind her, the gate being the normal metal blockade with locks and ID scanners that she'd gotten used to after years of living here, and the fences that branched off from it. No one was allowed outside without permission. No one was allowed inside without permission.

"Quiet, unless you want your purification to be revoked," the man spoke as she was forcefully lead toward the gate, the grip he had on her arm suddenly becoming painful. She bit her lip to hold in another sharp comment, something she had to learn to control, and instead chose to glare at the gate instead. There were several other guards standing near it, all clad in black military armor, and more than a few glanced at her curiously as they stopped in front of them.

"Number 667 must be scanned and then released outside with the normal bag of supplies."

_Right. Scanned and then relea-Waitwaitwaitwhat. _

"Released?! It's almost past midnight and you're going to send me outside _now? _Of all times?" she practically growled out, her eyes glancing between the guards in an angered disbelief. "Are you that idiotic?!"

Everyone knows that if you go outside at night, you never come back.

The seemingly (sort of) peaceful guard suddenly shoved her against the metal wire fence in, his gloved hand gripping a fistful of her hair as he pressed her face against it painfully. That was going to leave a mark. She was about to scream in outrage, no...never fear, until she felt a breath against her ear.

"I can make this as hard as I want to, scum, you know that, right?" he spoke quietly to her, his body about to press against hers until a voice interrupted them. She was pulled away from him, much to her relief, and she could automatically tell that whoever had a hold on her...wasn't strong at all. Whoever it was didn't get their authority from their strength, that's for sure.

"This looks highly inappropriate for a man of your position, Captain Reonald," a girl who looked to be in her early twenties stated. Her voice had an almost gentle tone to it, but with the big green hat and the glasses, Haelyn knew who she was.

Someone not to be trusted. Bianca, the assistant of Professor Juniper. Childhood friend of the mysterious "hero" who disappeared years ago and league member Cheren. The girl who graduated at the top of her class in the region's most upstanding research college and ranked third in the pokemon league challenge of the year 2011. All these facts flew through her mind as she stared at her, gritting her teeth at the fact that she was _ rescued _from this league follower and pokemon worshiper.

The man visibly stiffened and the guards around him quickly looked away and were suddenly busy. "Standard protocol, miss Bianca, as you know. This woman insulted the Aspertia Militia and seemed to be preparing to attack."

"Because a person in handcuffs will attack a fully armed squad of troops. She's a criminal, she's not stupid. Now, I was asked to personally bring her supplies and her starter pokemon. Here," Bianca said to him stiffly as she handed over a bag to him. He took it without hesitation, as if showing any would get him attacked, and he nodded at her.

"Yes, thank you, miss. Have a good day," he replied as Bianca turned around and walked out of sight without a reply.

_Clearly she's not a fan of the militia or she's __not__ having a good day. _

"Captain Reonald", or that's what Bianca called him, turned to her after a moment and she gave him the best 'hey, I'm totally not a criminal in cuffs' smile she could. "Sooo...time to go, then?"

For a moment, she thought he was going to say yes. Hell, she almost wished he did...just so she could get out of here. But, the fact that she was going to be released at the worst time was still looming over her head. They probably planned this. Just for her.

"No, you...are going to get something special. We don't do this with all the convicted, but you seem to be particularly insane. So, legally, we are required to test if you have the mental stability capable of battling pokemon," he sneered, almost looming over her for a moment until a grunt interrupted them.

A boy was thrown at her feet, also in cuffs, with spiky navy blue hair and an odd red and white jack-Wait.

Haelyn's eyes widened in utter disbelief and she stared down at him. "Hugh...? What are _you _doing here? You chose to be a trainer!"

Sure, a large part of her hated him. Sure, he loved pokemon, even though she hated them herself. Sure, he annoyed her to no end, but he was still her neighbor, and technically, childhood friend. Though she'd never admit that or even _think _about calling him that. She'd rather eat glass.

"Your buddy here was spreading rumors and propaganda about the League. So, he gets to leave in handcuffs. Or, well, was supposed to anyway. He needs to be tested as well," the captain answered her question, as Hugh was busy with coughing up what looked to be blood.

For some strange reason, a surge of annoyance rose up within her. His weakness irritated her. She was always the one having to beat up the bullies that chased after him. Not by choice. But because he'd hide behind her. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but then again, what was the _right _way to feel?

"You never listen to me, Hugh. I'm just going to call this karma," she muttered to him as he got up from the ground, his red eyes blazing to life as he spoke up, "Says the one who got branded. Oh, and I love your hairstyle."

"Thanks, shitface. Now what's the damned test, Captain Asshole?" she almost shouted at the man, her anger steadily rising as the seconds ticked by. Now she had to deal with _him _and a clearly fake test that would probably be painful.

Anyone could battle pokemon if they were tamed. Even the insane ones.

In response, the captain dug through the bag and pulled out a worn out looking pokeball. "Battle until the other's pokemon is too hurt to continue. Both of your starters have been chosen randomly, as you know, so there is no advantage," he explained with a small smirk on his cocky little shitfaced...ugh.

Haelyn took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, trying to control her temper. It never really worked. "Fine. Give me the damn ball! After uncuffing me, of course."

"You're _okay _with this, Haely? Are you kidding me? How is this even legal?! This isn't a real test and we all kno-" Hugh started to shout until a pokeball was thrown at his face with a sickening _crunch. _

"There ya gone and did it. Probably broke your nose. It's an improvement, at least," Haelyn lightly commented as she was uncuffed and given her pokeball. Hugh merely grumbled out a response with his hand covering his bleeding nose after he got uncuffed. She wished this was the part where she'd pull off a heroic escape, but with men equipped with guns around her...yeah right.

Truthfully, she wasn't bothered by the fact that she'd have to fatally wound Hugh's pokemon. The one he'd had since a child. It was the way things worked. Plus, it's not like monsters have feelings, right?

"Let's see what I got..." she mumbled to herself, holding out the pokeball away from her as she pressed the button in the middle. The top opened and a red light shone out of it, materializing into a green, snake-like creature with short legs and arms, and a leaf at the end of its tail.

[**Acquired Snivy, level 5. Rash nature, good perseverance]**

Haelyn knelt down next to it and looked it in the eyes, to which it merely cocked its head and stared back.

"...What luck. Snivy. Because you're _totally _going to _not_ be worthless, aren't ya?" she said to it sarcastically. Even though she clearly wasn't a fan of them, she knew which starters were more helpful than the others. This one wasn't going to be helpful for a while.

The creature in question looked like it didn't understand the insult or wasn't bothered by it. It just stared at her.

_And people wonder why people like me think these things aren't intelligent and aren't capable of feeling anything besides bloodlust. Aaaand my dear friend has Tepig. This just keeps getting better and better. _

"Since I'm required to name you, as the court ordered me to, you'll be named...Spaghetti. Long, wobbly, and fragile."

"Get on with it you two! We have things to do besides taking care of two criminals," the captain barked out, and in response she stood back up and walked away a few feet.

"Ready as ever...You better win this, Spaghetti! You can't be _that_ weak!" she sneered. One part of her did it to motivate the thing, the other part of her did it out of sheer spite. She knew she was being unusually bitchy, and she couldn't help but take it out on the creature.

Hugh, who's nose appeared to have stopped bleeding, took out his Tepig from his pokeball and did the same as her. His posture wasn't as confident as her, and he obviously looked uncomfortable with the whole thing, but that wasn't about to stop him. He _had_ to win. He was sick of always losing to the girl facing him and having to be protected by her. Pokemon was his forte. And in this, he wouldn't lose.

For a split second, Haelyn looked up at the night sky. She saw the stars that could barely peak out from the polluted cover they were forced to hide behind. She saw the things humanity had done, and almost wished she could be the hero to stop it. But she wasn't a hero...and never would be. This battle would prove it.

"Let the test begin!"

**A/N: Chapter 1 completed! This was hard to type out, I'm still a little rusty with writing u.u; But, enjoy! Review if you'd like! **


End file.
